1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting X-rays and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting X-rays and a driving method thereof to minimize a delay of images generated when detecting X-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for detecting X-rays detects an X-ray image of a subject generated by an X-ray generator and provides the X-ray image to a display device. Recently, an X-ray detecting apparatus of a flat panel type using a digital radiography method without a film has been widely applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.